Presence information can provide users with information pertaining to the status of other users. Typically, presence information can include useful information such as the availability of a user, the willingness of a user to communicate, a user's preferred means of communication, and a user's location and activity information. In many current networks, such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VOIP) and instant messaging (IM) networks, a user's presence information is based on a single application and is usually manually set by the user. A user often has multiple identities that uniquely identify the user within a particular system. Gathering presence information from a plurality of different sources can further provide information regarding the user's status.